


Putting It Together (Incendiary Images, Understanding, Only Fitting)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Putting It Together (Incendiary Images, Understanding, Only Fitting)

Title: Putting It Together (Incendiary Images, Understanding, Only Fitting)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: PG overall  
Challenge: #67: Occlumency, Memories and Snuffles.  
Warning(s): None. No Spoilers.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/)**celandineb** for title help.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Incendiary Imagery

~

“You must master Occlumency,” Severus said.

Harry shrugged. “I’d love to, but we’ve established that I’m pants at it, remember?”

“Try harder.”

“Why’s it so important anyway? Voldemort’s dead.”

“Because you are ridiculously distracting,” Severus grumbled. “You broadcast every thought that flits through your mind.”

Harry snickered quietly. “Like the message I sent earlier?”

Severus’ cheeks coloured. “Every Legilimens in the school probably received that,” he muttered, although a smile curved his lips as he recalled the explicit images Harry had broadcast.

Harry grinned wickedly. “Maybe you should punish me?”

Severus smirked. He had to admit the idea had appeal.  
  
  
~

Understanding

~

Harry stroked Severus’ back soothingly. Severus sighed, relaxing into the caress. “Harder,” he instructed, and Harry obliged, dragging a soft moan from Severus’ throat.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

“Whatever for?”

“For hurting you,” Harry whispered, leaning into the massage. “I only saw that memory by mistake.”

Severus tensed, settling when Harry said nothing else.

“Indeed,” Severus finally said. “You’re not your father.”

Harry’s hands stilled, then resumed their soothing movements. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Severus hoped Harry knew what he was trying to say.

Soft lips pressed to his neck made him realize his unsaid words had been heard and understood.  
  
  
~

Only Fitting

~

“It’s ridiculous,” Severus said.

Harry sighed. “Maybe, but it somehow seems fitting.”

Severus watched the black Labrador puppy chew up a tea towel, and he rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, you’re correct about that.”

“So, may we keep it? I promised Hermione I would ask you. He was found wandering about behind the woods at the Burrow and seems quite tame...”

Severus raised a brow as the dog began attacking Harry’s Gryffindor blanket that had been carelessly flung over the sofa. The Slytherin one it carefully left alone.

“Well, it seems appropriately discriminating,” he said. “Very well. Snuffles II may stay.”  



End file.
